


WAIT...WHAT!!!

by I_MadeYouRead_This



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, PrinceMerlin, Royalty, YoungMerlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_MadeYouRead_This/pseuds/I_MadeYouRead_This
Summary: Merlin is actually hiding a lot of things, some of them being as following:#1. He is a prince#2. He is hiding from his family#3. He is 15 summers oldWhat happens when the knights . King Arthur and Queen Gwen, find outRead to find outXX I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN MERLIN XX





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin and the kings are sitting in the tavern, laughing and goofing off.

"Oi, Merlin why aren't drinking something mate you okay?" Gwaine asks, feeling a bit concerned about his friend.

Merlin looks around, landing his eyes on the knights, and hesitantly smile, " Nah its okay gwaine, I do not really feel like drinking today", bashfully shaking his head he teases " someone will have to be the conscious, so you all brutes won't get into braw"

All of the kights laugh, when Arthur affectionately puts Merlin in a chokehold, " really brutes, Merlin, brutes!" Arthur asks with feigned hurt.

Merlin bites his lip, to keep him from laughing out loud, nodding vigorously his head. Arthur rolls his eyes affectionately and releases Merlin.

Merlin is about to respond to the knights when a huge commotion unravels in the tavern.

Arthur and the knights quickly and with efficiently get their swords out, and get ready to fight whoever the villain might be.

Arthur, taking hold of the situation, loudly asks " What is going on?"

A young dame, in her 30s, bows a little before addressing the king, " My lord" Arthur nods at her, and withdraws his sword, motioning the knights to do so as well. " The king and queens of Andor, and the king, queen, and prince of Dreatha are outside"

Arthur a bit shell-shocked looks at her, and replies " well let them in" the lady bows again, and Arthur then orders everyone else to leave the royalty, knights and their servant alone.

The story of Dreatha is magical, almost everyone knows of it. A magical land where magic is allowed, A castle worth 4 of camelots, the greenery, the beauty, the life of Dreatha is a tale of dreams. The kingdom had no quarrels with anyone, no problems, well that was still 4 years ago, an unfortunate day indeed.

The kingdom had 3 princes, a princess, one unfortunate night they were ambushed, and the kind and queen passed away trying to protect the people. Nobel way to die indeed. The princess was at her husband's kingdom, the oldest son was crowned the next King. Sometime during the ambush, the youngest prince got 'lost', and no one has seen, heard from him ever since.

The truth if being told no one knows exactly what went down and no one was cruel enough o ask the rulers, So, therefore, understandably everyone was a bit overwhelmed, excited and nervous about meeting the rulers.

Unknown to everyone, Merlin stood up and with red eyes, looking over a knife. He shocks his head vigorously, when reached the knights and spoke softly, "Erm, guys I am gonna go, and retire to my chamber"

That Broke every one of the haze, and the knight looked at Merlin weirdly, Looking softly knight Leon spoke up, " No Merlin stay, there is no need for you to leave"

Merlin sagged at that and was about to say something when the rulers from other kingdoms entered, Merlin quickly ran behind, Percival hoping to stay hidden until he could find an escape.

The kind and knights gave merlin weird looks but decided to not question it this very second.

Arthur stepped forward, to introduce himself, and motioned to do the same for the Knights. The Knights moved one by one, bowing and introducing to the rulers.

The said rulers looked tired and felt empty, as today it was the anniversary of the missing prince, but knew they could not, should not be rude.

Percival stepped up last, bowing gently addressing himself. when Merlin very subtly moved behidnd Arthur.

Arthur gave harsh glances to Merlin, he could not understand why was his vibrant, energetic, sometimes annoying friend seemed to shy today. Then he realized, that maybe he was nervous, seeing how all of the other servants were outside.

Arthur laughed inside, Everyone knew Merlin was Arthur and Gwen and the knight's closet friend, . He gently grabbed Merlin's arm, giving him a reassuring glance and moved him forward the ruler, who was about to introduce themselves.

Merlin wanted to cry, scream, hit when Arthur pushed him toward his- his- his family, no no no this can't be happening oh god please no.

All hell broke when the rulers/family saw Merlin.They all had paled noticeably when princess/queen with black hair took a hesitant stepped forward and cupped merlins cheek. Tears openly flowing out of her eyes. Desperately, she tried to say something but unfortunately whenever she did, her Throat clammed up.

The Knights ( Arthur as well ) looked shocked and they were about to interrupt when, A man with blue eyes, stepped forward and furiously hugged Merlin.

Merlin struggles and tries to wiggle out of his stupid, ignorant, annoying, royal brother's hold. when he finally pulled apart and ,The man screamed at Merlin.

" Merlin Nickolas Caledonensis Ambrosius Shadowbane" Everyone in the room flinched, He was about to add more " Wher", when abruptly stooped his brother and looked up his brother, and coldly replies " Actually it is just Merlin, now"


	2. Well that was a surprise

XX There is cursing in this chapter XX

At that harsh comment, everyone fixed Merlin with a harsh look, but what surprised him that even Arthur and the knight looked mad at him. Merlin wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to ah, he just wanted a break.

"Ok, then Merlin" Esmeralda as always replies with her cool nature. She along with other's had millions and millions of thoughts/questions running through her head.

Merlin, who was already hanging by a small thread broke, For a second, his face showed the fear, sadness, anger before he put on his mask, with a cocky smile, no emotions portraying eyes, and the not giving a shit attitude, chuckled.

"Ahh, how long has it been your majesties?" He mocked questioned with a fake bow, when he saw his brother in law about to reply, he quirked an eyebrow " On second thought, I give no fuck"

He could practically feel the daggers, everyone was shooting him, he wants to back down but NO, NOT NOW he will not back down. He is no child he does not need anyone to save him, help me.

But a nagging voice in his head reminded him, you are a child though Merlin.

Shrugging out the thoughts, he walked towards the seats, he was earlier sitting, and grabbed Sir Elyan 's drink, and chugged it down. Ignoring the disgusting taste, the burning sensation in his neck and lastly ignored his so-called families protest.

"Ok, Merlin this has gone far enough. We need to talk NOW" Calmly said by the Prince nick, he had an emotionless mask on his face, much like Merlin's. But true only he knew the fear that was coursing through him.

"I am no child, You fucking majesty" Merlin replied a bit sluggishly.

He glared at his family, at least tried to but the day finally caught up to him, his eyes rimmed a shade of red. 

The Camelot's finally caught up to argument when Arthur taking the lead cautiously walked forward, and politely acknowledge everyone , " You majesties, I - We do not mean to intrude, but Merlin is our family, and we deserve to now" he replies a bit dazzled, he surely did not want to go into war, but Merlin looked so sad, he, - they had to know what happened that caused Merlin to b- to be no to ac-act so strange?, Lancelot moved towards Merlin, and smile down at Merlin, Gwaine went towards Merlin and put a comforting hand on Merlin. The rest moved towards Him, staying close enough to protect and fight if the situation were to get worse, and back enough to look friendly.

Kind Daminon who was watching the scene play out, spoke up " yes yes, of course, your majesty, it was wrong" when he saw his wife about to interrupt he snaked his arm toward her back in a comforting manner to ground not only her but to him as well. " of us to barge in here, and if it is true of what you claim" Arthur nodded, and Damion smiled a tired broken smile, when King Ambrosius, interrupted him " You claim to be his family yet you bought a child to a tavern?!"

At the look of shocks of the Arthur and knights, Merlin shrugged and warily replied:" th-they didn't know?"

Queen Rosalinda hotly replied, " sweetheart do you mean, they don't know or you didn't mention"

Merlin had the audacity of appearing ,looking shy and ashamed, he locked his hands on his lap, and warily looking mumbled "the same thing"

At that, Prince Nickolas deeply sighed and massaged his left eyebrow, " We will be adding that to our talk later" He said with a pointed finger towards Merlin and turned his attention to King Arthur and the knights " Holly hell, erm I sincerely apologies for our cough Ambros's cough rude cough interruption, Merlin is a bit on the younger side"

Sir Percival, looked confused and asked Merlin" How young?" he needed to hear from merlin.

When Merlin did not acknowledge the question, Arthur, questioned him the same question but with anger. He looked over to see the guest, hoping they won't be mad but was shocked to see everyone was a glaring Merlin.

Merlin finally mumbled something none of us could understand, when King Ambrosius, crossed his arms, in a demanding manner and started tapping his left foot, in a manner only parental figure does when chasing the children.

Merlin tried to shrink himself into a ball, the key work being tried Gwaine had a bit tight hold on his shoulder, that if not of the current situation he would surely whine, he cautiously looked up, and said " I just turned 15" and quickly looked down.

Yet AGAIN Hell, that literally was tamed 10 minuted ago rose again, and Merlin was left thinking was it to much to ask for peace.


	3. Chapter 3

To say Merlin was pissed would be a understatement, how dare they tell him on what was morally right or not. By lord the nerve of them.

"SHUT UP" screamed merlin, glaring at his 'family'

at that, everyone looked at Merlin. "Thank you, jeez guys chill so what if I am like a bit on the younger side? huh" he chuckled at their shocked look and went around the tables the corner to grab some ale. He cockily offers some to the group. But seeing their shocked open-minded reactions he went back to the table popping his feets up high on the table and lazily sitting back in the chair and started drinking. " so yeah where was I ? " he asks his 'family' and snaps his finger in a eureka way and continues " yeah why the fuck are u all here?"

Nick, heartily replies back " Merls, first of all, you should be drinking" he is about to say more, when Merlin rather harshly stops him with a cold look and says " well too bad, shut the bloody hell up" and he smirks and then mockingly adds " your majesty"

Nick is about to continue, but Ambrosius steps forward, putting a calm face, and showing his hands to the gri=oup behind him " ok merlin, I just want to talk and maybe make a proposition....and as for the rest of you please do not interrupt us? "

Merlin warily looks at him, and then looks behind him to see the rest of them are agreeing, he gave a rude jerk of a nod to his so-called brother to continue and puts aside the half drunk ale.

" Thank you, Ok Merlin I am not going to sugarcoat anything for you, you want to be treated like an adult well then as a mature human being put down your feet and sit properly, you are royalty... NO do not test me right now Merlin I am not in the mood, I do not care... Thank you " He takes a deep breath and looks merlin in the eye.

" You scared us to death merlin, just packing up and leaving, and yes I know that was quite traumatic for you but do u realize the danger you put yourself in , Imagine a lanky kid who has no money, sword or anything just has a small baggage waking days to reach Camelot, the bandits could have kidnapped you or worse killed you or what if some of our past enemies met or worse yet what if someone had recognized you"

Merlin truthfully looked scared, he was so angry he did not think of the possibilities maybe... no no no backing out now he though and motioned for his brother to get to the point.

"Merlin, this is not a game or a joke, u came to Camelot and that lord you were safe but what if someone found about huh? " Ambrosius eyes became soft and almost had a mist in it " Imagine how would we have felt after just losing so many people, me being a new king. The youngest prince running away, hell we did not know it had run away or were kidnapped or worse yet dead, and then getting a not9ce from someone that our brother was dead, killed by the king of Camelot do you not think we would have brought hell down. Say something Merlin, what the hell were you thinking" Ambrosius said that in a light whisper.

Merlin's own eyes became misty, he hunches back down. He truly never thought by the, his thought is interrupted with ambrosia clearing his throat softly.

" Merls, second of all I love you kid I, scratch that we may not show that but we really do, and yes we get you want your freedom, we get really we do. You believe you are an adult but I am so sorry but you are not. You are a child, who had to grow up faster and yes you are smarter than half of us imbeciles us here" he said moving close sitting next to Merlin and nudging him softly, and motioned for his family to come now, he looks at Merlin and smile a little, a sad smile but a smile nonetheless " But you are 15, and according to the law anyone under 18 is a child . You need a guardian to live with and I still hold that, and even if you argue you can live with someone here, you are a prince. No do not deny it.. you are a prince, I know you want to be equal to everyone, and want to help them but it is what it is, and you can help me, Nick, Rose, Esme, and Damion make us a decision and now you can help them EVEN more."

Merlin thinks about, but no he can not he as a destiny and a family here and he still doesn't, can't, won't trust his family .. he shakes his head.

Esme sighs and walks over to Merlin, and elegantly squats down so that Merlin looks her in the eye, and speaks softly in Italian, " aww, Tesoro, so che questo è un grande cambiamento vero?" Merlin nods and shakily says "Non-sono sicuro di Cosa fare, l'ho imbottita qui" he wants to say more but gets frustrated and starts mixing up languages

"j'ai juré loyauté envers Arthur" he says madly in French , arthus ears perk up on the sound of his name, but controls himself not to interfere, this time instead of Esme, rose says " chérie Je suis désolé, mais tu sais qu'il t'aime comme un frère, ça ne le dérangera pas" Merlin nods his head and continues talking in Spanish "Lo sé, Pero tampoco quiero traicionarlo, incluso si no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo." Damion huffs a little but replies back "y no lo traicionarás"

Nick sighs deeply and squats down to where Esme was and puts to finger under merlins eye forcing Merlin to look at him, and continues talking in Portuguese " ok garoto, como é um negócio?"

Merlin perks up and nods " Que tal deixarmos seus amigos virem conosco?"

Merlin looks up to his friends and, tells them about the deal and smiles when they agree.


	4. Prince merlin

Merlin just realized they all agreed to go home, no never that place is not home it is more like a- erm torture kingdom, Yep A torture kingdom., anyway he didn't want them to agree, like he wanted them to come with him if he has to go but he would not prefer to go at all. A sound of a cough pulled him out of his thoughts.

A cough that came from the one and only kind of Camelot, "Merlin, you okay?" , Arthur asked looking down at his manservant,he quickly corrected himself in the brain, the prince. Merlin nodded his head tensely, "Yeah, I am fine, thanks" he turned to look towards his so-called siblings, and said " Are you staying at the palace?", Ambrose looked around for some kind of confirmation from his family, and then addresses Arthur, and said: " If you don't mind, we didn't plan for this".

Arthur smiled and said " Of course, We can retire now if you wish your majesties", Damion thanked him and asked to call them by names. They were about to leave when Merlin stopped them and said: " Ok I am going to stay here for a while, you guy's can head on".

What he didn't expect is to receive glares, and a lecture from literally everyone there stating that he was too young to stay in a tavern of all places, and at his refusal, they pulled the king card which led to him muttering curses while going to the palace. He walked ahead of everyone, while they were chatting about something, truthfully he did not care.

The moment they reached near the gates of the palace, Merlin stopped in his tracks, turned around and said " You guys should stay in the servant chambers" and that stopped the chatter, causing everyone to look at him bewildering.

Percival with a nervous chuckled said , "Merlin, we have enough beds to suffice" , Merlin grinned at that and said " I know" he looked at his family in the eyes and continued " But you guys said being a royalty means 'helping people and after all we are no better than the', so that being said why don't you sleep on the floor or are you too prideful?"

After a moment of silence, Nickolas agreed. He chuckled and then said " Ok then lets" he was about to say more when Arthur stopped him and said " Well to be fair if they have to sleep on the floor, why shouldn't we as well?. I shall ask one of the servants to go fetch Gwen and some blankets and pillows and we should all accompany you" and he turned towards his guest and the knights, and continues " Does everyone agree?" The knights agreed with a smile, and his family once giving a glance to Merlin laughed and agree, when Esme, teasingly asked Merlin " Or would you rather we go bring the blankets yourself, or is it ok?"

At Merlin said " ha ha, whatever I don't care, I am going to Gaius " and he was about to leave when Gwaine pulled him by his arm and said " well to be fair mate this was your idea and you are royalty by blood, so you have to stay"

All Merlin replied was with a tense nod, and then walking towards the chambers.

Thinking , how to not have a meltdown with all of them breathing down his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, whats up? So I really hate Author note's and I believe so do you, *awkward laugh*, anyway so I will keep this short and sweet. How was the book? Should I continue? and sorry about the mistakes, and if someone, anyone interested in editing this please message me. Yeah, I will leave you alone now lol.
> 
> Comment and vote, please


End file.
